


Freckles & other drugs

by CallmeJANE



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata tiene lunares en el culo, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 03:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeJANE/pseuds/CallmeJANE
Summary: "Se sudan el nombre del otro hasta empapar los edredones, con la palabra “adiós” arrugada y densa en la boca del estómago. Siete días lejos y acaban siempre derrotados en la puerta del otro. Como dos drogadictos con síndrome de abstinencia en busca de un poco de su medicina favorita cada fin de semana."O: Kageyama ha descubierto que Hinata tiene muchos lunares en el culo y hay altas posibilidades de que si los une esté el número de su dorsal dibujado en la piel.





	Freckles & other drugs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu! Pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y Love & other drugs a Edward Zwick.  
> NdA: Quise hacer una pequeña escena rememorando esos momentos cotidianos y hogareños que nos aporta la “Amor y otras drogas” a lo largo de toda la película por el aniversario del KageHina. Sé que llego unos días tarde, pero he llegado. Para quien no conozcan la película, no importa, no es necesario ya que sólo recreo el ambiente y no en sí la trama, pero se las recomiendo encarecidamente si quieren ver una historia de amor más allá de los clichés y los amores fáciles. Este es real, y difícil y, sobre todo, casero.

**Freckles & other drugs**

por

_CallmeJane_

 

* * *

“Sometimes the things you want the most don’t happen and what you least expect happens. I don’t know - you meet thousands of people and none of them really touch you. And then you meet one person and your life is changed forever” -Love & other drugs (2010)

* * *

 

La piel se le eriza de la nuca a los pies al notar cómo sus labios caminan por el centro de la espalda. Una boca que pilla piel y besa con saliva y sigue hasta el hueso de la risa. _Oh, ahí_. En los hoyuelos que sólo algunos tienen decorando la espalda, justo encima del culo. Muerde ambos, uno a uno y desliza la lengua hasta la nalga derecha, con los dedos anclados en las caderas.

Todo es de cristal y burbujas en ebullición. A punto de resquebrajarse en cualquier momento.

El corazón le late contra la nuez. Los dedos de los pies están pequeñitos y arrugados. Y… _Ah, podría morirme aquí, ahora mismo._

—¿Sabes? —Y _esa_ voz, esa voz podría seducir ejércitos enteros y dejarlos desarmados—, no sé si te lo he dicho alguna vez —el aliento le lame el cachete— pero tienes aquí un montón de lunares —unos dientes que se entierran como si royera una manzana roja y jugosa, con la única intención de llevarse el cacho más grande, absorbiendo cada centímetro de sabor. Duele, duele bien, duele a placer— estoy casi seguro de que forman un nueve.

—¿Quieres decir que tengo el número de tu dorsal en mi culo y eso te gusta? Eres un pervertido, Yamayama.

La única respuesta es una nalgada, sonriendo contra una carne que pide excesiva atención.

—Que es en serio, idiota, espera —Y advierte—. No te muevas.

No.

Qué.

_A dónde vas, no me dejes así._

Hinata nota cómo el peso cálido que ha sido manta por un breve instante se evapora de su cuerpo mientras la cama de dos plazas del pequeño piso que tiene Kageyama en Tokyo chirría un poco ante el movimiento brusco y se hace más grande.

La almohada le guarda el suspiro.

Llevan mucho tiempo haciéndolo. Quedar en la casa del otro y beberse hasta que les duelan los labios, hasta que la piel esté pegajosa y blanda y las bocanadas de aires suenen húmedas, procedentes de una zona escondida de la garganta. Llevan mucho tiempo haciéndolo, colgarse las marcas como si fueran insignias de guerra. Se sudan el nombre del otro hasta empapar los edredones, con la palabra “adiós” arrugada y densa en la boca del estómago. Siete días lejos y acaban siempre derrotados en la puerta del otro. Como dos drogadictos con síndrome de abstinencia en busca de un poco de su medicina favorita cada fin de semana.

A veces vuelven con regalos mal envueltos o sin empapelar. Otras con oniguiris rellenos de carnes. En ocasiones hay un ceño fruncido de saludo. Y muchas veces el abrigo de unos brazos que buscan cobijo.

Pero ese, _ese_ no es el maldito caso. El problema es –y seguirá siendo– que poco le falta por gritar _fóllame aquí y ahora_ mientras Kageyama tiene la poca decencia de dar rienda suelta a una idea tonta. Lunares. Lunares que forman números. Lunares que deberían estar cubiertos de saliva y no fríos por el aire que entra de la venta.

Kageyama es de los que cuando una idea brota no hay quien se la arranque de la cabeza.

_Terco. Injusto. Capullo. Imbécil. Cruel. Podrías haberte caído por el camino y me hubiese dado igual. Gilipollas. Subnormal. La próxima te lo hago yo en público y verás…_

—¿Qué es lo que estás murmurando en voz baja? No hace falta que reces a tu Dios, ya estoy aquí.

_¿He dicho que es subnormal?_

Está ahí, completamente desvestido, enseñando su desnudez orgullosamente, como si fuese algo banal e irrisorio y estúpido y su polla rígida no fuera con él. En serio, desnudo, sin ropa, qué problema tiene en vestirse. Hinata es que no lo entiende –de verdad, qué le costará ponerse unos calzoncillos– ya que con sólo mirarlo: todo hombros anchos, músculos tensos, caderas que conocen más su boca que la ropa que suele cubrirlas. La línea entre la pierna y la pelvis. La sonrisa que grita a la luna. Con solo verlo _así_ hace que el cuarto pierda forma, se vuelva borroso, se convierta en un bote en medio de un mar enfadado y titánico, que sopla sus olas frías sacudiéndole el cuerpo entero. Lo marea, lo deshilacha, lo deshumaniza.

_Dios._

Tiene un bolígrafo como juguete provisional y nunca le ha parecido ético ni cómodo usar cosas de ese estilo, pero ahora todo le parece magnífico.

—¿Para qué es? —pregunta Hinata, mirando cómo lo destapa. Aún con el culo en pompa y las aguas turbias bajo sus pies.

—Te voy a enseñar que si los unes saldrá un nueve —contesta con la tapa entre los dientes. La cama tiembla a su paso.

El pulso se le dispara a mil por hora al sentir que unos dedos largos y fríos se pliegan alrededor de sus tobillos.

—Ven aquí —Kageyama lo atrae con fuerza. Se merienda con las palmas de sus manos un camino de piel, pasando por unos gemelos tensos y rígidos. Acaricia en un sollozo la hendidura que crea la rodilla en la parte trasera, mimando el muslo interno hasta que le roza la ingle. Se pierde un buen rato acariciándole los testículos entre las piernas y Hinata sólo puede pensar en _más, más y más_ —. Estate quietecito, _idiota_.

No es el _qué_ sino el _cómo_ lo que lo vuelve del revés, con la carne dentro del cuerpo y la sangre fuera de la piel. Esa forma tan poco tácita de que le haga caso deslizando un insulto que lleva siendo su sobrenombre desde que lo conoce pero que ahora suena a miel en su boca, como si se relamiera después de probar un postre y se limpiara los dientes con la punta de la lengua mientras sus ojos son todo pupilas, y azúcar y pulsión. Lo dice potente y grave y bajo y tan cálido que un chisporroteo le inflama cada fibra que lo forman, anclándose en el centro del pecho.

—Kags

La tinta se desliza fría y húmeda, a paso de tortuga.

—¿Mmm?

—Te quiero.

Las pestañas negras abren un camino hasta sus ojos. Azul estrellado, océano lleno de luces. No puede evitar reírse al notar cómo el calor se le sube hasta las orejas y lo mira igual que si acabara de ver un ovni.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? Mira, no pienso darte chocolate para cenar, que te pones hiperactivo —hunde la nariz en su trabajo de pintor— déjame que ya estoy terminando, idiota… Deja de moverte, anda.

—Me gustaría que terminaras otra cosa.

Vuelve a darle una nalgada, en la que no dibuja, como diciendo “ _Después”._

_Hay que joderse._

Destruye su obra de arte. Se da la vuelta sintiendo el rotulador deslizarse sobre su cadera. _Me da igual, me da igual, medaigual. Te necesito a ti. Ya._ Le arrebata el pincel que momentáneamente le ha hecho sentir Monet. Lo tira, se olvida de él, se agacha a por sus labios y lo empuja hasta que Kageyama lo cubre por completo. Le chupa la lengua cuando empieza a decir “pero, estaba quedando tan bien”. Intenta a hablar y le rodea con las piernas. _Intentar_ es la palabra adecuada cuando no para de besarlo, de bebérselo y Hinata sabe que ha ganado terreno dentro de sus historias profusas e internas desde el momento que le habla bronco y roto y ajado.

—Te voy —la saliva no es suya. Pero sabe mejor— a —se frotan y Hinata nunca ha entendido cómo es que encajan tan bien, pero lo hacen, se alinean y lo siente por todos lados— matar —Las lenguas en un baile, fuera y dentro y luego fuera otra vez. Y si antes estaba duro ahora es todo granito, lava, _infierno_ —. Luego seguiré —el contacto de la carne directo, abrasivo, intenso. Maravilloso—. Pero ahora, voy a follarte _tanto_ y _tan_ fuerte que no podrás oponer resistencia.

_Fóllame hasta que no pueda cerrar las piernas. Tócame tanto que me duela la piel. Cállame con la boca abierta y lléname de ti._

Le gusta oírle decir la palabra que empieza por F y termina con _te_. Que se le ensucien los labios de vocabularios feos y malsonantes y le hagan parecer el chico malo que no es. Que sus ojos lo acompañen colmados en algo más turbio y le produzca cicatrices extrínsecas e intrínsecas a expensas del único remedio –droga, más bien– que es él. Exclusivamente él.

—Y a qué esperas —tienta. La voz de lija, la visión de cristal— quedarás en evidencia si no lo logras.

Enciende la cerilla y la deja caer, provocando un incendio que no piensa apagar. Porque eso es lo que sabe hacer Hinata, _provocarlo_ hasta querer que se tire por un precipicio sin paracaídas ni arnés de seguridad.

Kageyama no quiere ser benevolente, le acaban de aguar el juego de acuarelas. Kageyama no va caminarle la piel a besos como suele hacer con el único fin de que el paladar le sepa a Hinata. Nope. Esta vez piensa hundirse en él y demostrarle que puede. Que sabe cómo dejarlo sin aire por dentro y sin necesidad de oxígeno en los pulmones, que sólo lo necesita a él para poder vivir y si quisiera podría destruirlo. Kageyama quiere despedazarlo embistiéndolo contra las almohadas, que lo note tan adentro que cuando no esté se sienta hueco.

—Un día de estos vas a lograr que pierda la cabeza —le muerde los labios—, _idiota._

_Piérdela, saca la bestia a pasear. Híncame el diente. Rómpeme los huesos y reconstrúyeme con tu saliva._

Hinata masculla “¿alguna vez no lo haces?” y le rodea la nuez con la lengua, le limpia el sudor y siente la forma en sus labios. Sabe a mar, a sol, a arena caliente y es comestible de una forma que la comida jamás ha sido o podrá ser. No se cansa de pasarle las yemas por las escápulas, sintiendo sus músculos arqueados cuando le muerde justo _ahí_ , detrás de la oreja, donde entiende que si aprieta con un poco más de afán podría lograr que contraiga los dedos, que se vuelvan pequeñitos de algo más que ganas. Le esculpe los huesos flexionados sobre su cuerpo. Redescubre una tez que es pálida pero más morena que la suya.

Kageyama hace _eso_ con las caderas, eso que clamaría la atención de todas las bestias y los demonios del inframundo. Que debería ser pecado aquí y en todos los rincones de la vía láctea. Que no es suficiente para saciar el hambre que le está devorando las entrañas. Está _tan_ duro. Y no tarda en presionarlo, en dárselo a entender, en avisarle de que _Ya-ya-mierdaya_ mientras le muerde el hombro aguantándose las ganas de gritar ante la fricción. El roce es lánguido y la perfecta perdición para cualquiera.

—Quiero que te corras mil veces, _idiota_ —le besa unos labios que ya no siente como suyos—, tantas veces que no sepas a qué día estamos.

Nunca un insulto ha sonado mejor y peor al mismo tiempo. Como si estuviera soltando por la boca el peor de los hechizos que Hogwarts jamás podría enseñar y que Hinata jamás podría aprender y que todo el mundo desearía sentir en carne viva. Tentación, insinuación, oscuridad y _madremíajodersí._

No es su primera vez, ni tampoco será la última, pero es tan increíble y brillante como todas.

Es Hinata quien se la lleva hacia donde todo termina y empieza. Es Kageyama quien se hunde tanto en él que podría partirlo en dos y no le importaría con tal de sentirlo como si fuera propio. No se paran a preguntarse “¿te duele?” ni “¿está bien así?”, una mirada y lo embiste hasta que no hay espacio que sobra en medio. Se necesitan de una forma animal y no humana, en la que los discursos sobran y son los mordiscos los que flotan entre ellos dejan huellas de dientes allí por donde pasan.

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás cuando nota el choque de sus caderas, su erección en medio de una batalla que no hace más que humedecerla y sensibilizarla hasta que es decadente y húmedo e insoportable. Kageyama ha reducido la habitación a cenizas. El mundo a polvos de hadas. Flota entre sus brazos en busca de un calor que le está abrasando los nervios. Lo busca por dentro, un punto inconexo entre el cielo y la tierra y cuando lo encuentra algo le salta en su pecho. El corazón, quizás.

Le palpita el cuerpo entero mientras la cama cruje bajo las mantas. _¿Aquí?_ Cuestiona el muy espabilado cuando las palabras se le enredan en la garganta. _¿Otra vez?_ Y lo hace sin esperar respuesta, abriéndole las piernas. _Ojalá pudieras verte ahora mismo_ , le lame la oreja entre jadeos. Hinata llora su nombre.

_Ah._

Se buscan la boca y se besan con el nudo en la garganta a punto de romperse.

_Otravezporfavor._

Mira la luna de cerca, fotografía los cráteres, las hondonadas, las sombras, la tierra pálida. La roza con los dedos. Descubre el caos entero, y sólo mirándole a los ojos.

Kageyama se corre magnífico y grande y pletórico. Con todo el cuerpo y con más. Con los labios tan pegados a los suyos que otros dirían que se están besando, mas no lo hacen, sólo se tientan con los impulsos nerviosos que les quedan. Las pupilas expandidas hasta el infinito. Puede verle estrellas en las esquinas de sus ojos cuando agudiza la mirada para mirarle, rojo y sin aire. Le vibra la sangre, aún sin poder creer que se ha dejado mangonear como un niño hasta el punto de perder el control.

A él le llega poco después como si descorcharan el último champán y la espuma se esparciera entre sus pieles. La yema del dedo de Kageyama tocándole la carne enrojecida hasta hacer que pierda la razón. Febril. El orgasmo fluye hacia la cabeza y baja en picado hasta los pies, pura adrenalina. Le destempla, le hace ver borroso detrás de un cristal lleno de imágenes suyas mientras el resto del mundo se vuelve insignificante. Se miran ajenos, extraños y cercanos, dos locos solitarios que pasaron a ser una pareja de locos raros.

—¿Todo bien? —el maquillaje se le escurre y vuelve a ser el Kageyama de siempre. El que se lava los dientes por las mañanas antes de besarlo, al que le gusta comprarle flores aunque sea cosas de chicas y _Hinata no es una chica._

_Bien no es precisamente el término adecuado._

—10 de septiembre de 2017 —atina a decir. Aturdido. Mira cómo a Kageyama le flaquean los brazos buscando hueco a su lado—. Hoy es, 10 de septiembre…

De 2017.

No lo llega a decir. No se lo permiten sus besos, ni su mano serpentina que le peregrina los costados, haciéndole cosquillas en las costillas. No termina de quedarse satisfecho comiéndole la boca. La cara entera, el cuello.

Chupando, succionando.

—Todavía no he terminado, _idiota._

Hinata se muerde los labios cuando siente el tirón en la ingle. Augurando la mejor comida de polla que la Historia de la Tierra podría registrar jamás.

 

                       

**Author's Note:**

> Agregadme a Facebook si quieren conocerme :D, alías Jane Smith, y tened en cuenta que si dejáis una review conseguiréis entrar en las sábanas calientes y húmedas de estos dos. (A mí me gustaría, aunque solo fuera para mirar)


End file.
